


Competitions or Cuties

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindshipping, Conventions, Cosplay, First Meetings, M/M, Mary Sue, Meet-Cute, No Sex, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atemu's in cosplay and ready to show it off. Problem is, he needs a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitions or Cuties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jautsioverdose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jautsioverdose).



> Okay, fair warning, I know nothing of Conventions or cosplay competitions as I have _never_ been to one! You all probably have, so just like ignore this story. Omg. I probably messed up.
> 
> I wrote this quick ficlet (like literally yesterday in like an hour, so I'm so so sorry if it's bad!) for a friend who gave me the idea of Yuugi in a dress.

Atemu looked up at the sign above the table. It read:

 

**Saturday Night** **Cosplay Contest: Sign In Here!**

 

He went up to the table and cleared his throat. The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened. Her name tag read: Mary Sue.

“Holy, cra – I mean, cow! Dude, your cosplay is amazing!” Mary Sue grinned at him and lifted her phone to show it to him. “Can I have a picture of you? This is just too good for me to let you go unphotographed.” Atemu nodded quickly and moved back, raising his dark staff in a pose. Her flash went off three times before he dropped the stance and smiled charmingly.

“Thanks!” she chirped as she showed him the pictures. Her phone picture quality was surprisingly good. He nodded in approval and she sat back down in her chair, all business once more. “So, signing up?” she asked.

Atemu nodded his head.

“Yeah, I wanted to know if there was still room for walk-ons. Singles.”

She visibly winced and shook her head with a sad smile.

“Sorry, man, that filled up a while ago,” Mary said with a grimace, “bummer that, huh?”

Atemu deflated and nodded.

“Yeah, bummer that,” he replied.

“You know,” she said thoughtfully as she looked through the papers on her clipboard, “if you can grab someone to couple with you for the contest, you can go on as walk-ons for the couples contest. There's room for one more pair.” She smiled and Atemu hummed.

“You're right,” he said before glancing around, “I think I'll do that. Thanks!” He walked off before she could call him back.

“Wait!” she called uselessly, “how'd you get your wig to fan out like that?!” But the handsome man was already gone. She sighed and sincerely hoped the guy found someone because she was sure, without a doubt, that he would win.

* * *

Atemu searched high and low throughout the convention for a worthy partner. He saw many good cosplays, but none in his particular fandom. There was a Harley Quinn that he thought for sure was the real girl come to life out of the comic and consequentially paid her wide berth. He found a really good Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and took a picture with them, because, why the hell not?

Yet, as the time passed and the deadline for the sign in grew closer, Atemu could still not find a cosplayer from his fandom. He was just about to give it up as a lost cause when he saw her. She was beautiful. She was clad in a full-body, blue leotard with white drapings and a white hat. The small staff in her hand was held close to her body, as though she were afraid to lose it. The girl had beautiful plum-colored eyes and a round, soft-looking face. Her white-haired wig was styled fantastically, though it was much more tame than the actual character's hair. He approached her, watching her as she giggled and smiled with another girl cosplaying as the Duel Monster card, Change of Heart. Atemu thought them both stupendous cosplayers, but the first girl was more of a match for him than the other.

He came to a stop beside her and put on his best charming smile. Her friend stopped talking as her eyes fell on him and stared at him in slight shock. Atemu was not surprised; he was quite a sight to behold, after all, decked out in leather, with his makeup, his giant headgear, and his staff.

“Hi there,” he greeted and the girl he had his eyes on finally turned to look at him, blinking in astonishment. She turned to look at her friend in question and the girl with the blonde wig shrugged. They both looked at Atemu and the violet-eyed girl waved shyly, but did not speak.

“Hi,” said the brown-eyed girl in her whisper of a voice, “um, can we help you?”

All of a sudden, Atemu felt a little embarrassed.

He blushed under his blue makeup, and thanked the world of cosmetology that they could not see it.

“I'm sorry to bother you beautiful ladies,” he said and the pair glanced to each other in amusement briefly before turning back to him. Atemu decided to ignore the small occurrence. “My name is Atemu and I find myself in need of a partner for a cosplay competition.”

The girl he wanted raised her delicate eyebrows at him in comprehension and Atemu continued.

“I was wondering, Silent Magician,” he winked for good measure and to his utter delight, the girl blushed, “if you would do me the honor of entering with me as it is a couples competition and I cannot enter it alone.”

He waited patiently as the girl looked to her friend.

“Go for it,” her blonde friend said with a small smile and Silent Magician adopted a brief look of distress. “Go on,” her friend insisted and Atemu's chosen companion sighed before turning to nod at him, unwilling to meet his eyes. Atemu thought her adorable.

“That's great!” he said, “We must hurry though. They'll be starting soon!” And with that, he took her gloved hand and the girl jumped, startled. Atemu jerked his head and she nodded quickly, following as he pulled her along, the girl's blonde friend hurried to catch up with Atemu's longer strides.

They made it to the table and Mary Sue from before brightened at the sight of him.

“Dude! Glad to see you again. I had a question to ask you – whoa. You're really cute. Can I have a picture of you together? This is awesome!”

Atemu looked to the girl beside him and Silent Magician shrugged at him.

“Sure,” Atemu answered for them both.

Atemu and his chosen girl posed for several pictures, though he noticed that she seemed terribly shy. He tried smiling at her to put her at ease, but it only seemed to make her more nervous. Eventually, Mary Sue got her fill of pictures and even got their e-mails to send them copies.

“So,” he said when they finished, “still got that slot left?”

And then, Mary flinched.

“Oh, man, I should have said something earlier. An Ashe and Misty came by right after you left and filled the slot. I'm really sorry. I would have turned them away because your cosplay is amazing, but I'm not allowed to do that. Sorry, dude.”

Atemu groaned and sighed deeply. He turned to the two girls with him and shrugged.

“Looks like we're too late,” he shrugged with a pout.

And, finally, the girl with beautiful violet eyes spoke.

“Cheer up, Atemu,” she said in a voice that made Atemu jump. While soft, it did not sound light and airy like he had expected it to be. In fact, her voice sounded boyish. “at least you tried. If you want, we can all go in and watch the contest.”

Atemu stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

“Actually,” he said with a slight grin, “how about you and I … and your friend get a coffee or something together?” Hell, if Atemu wasn't going to be able to show off his cosplay in a contest, he would sure as hell get a date with the gorgeous-looking girl.

The girl blushed and quickly looked away from him, biting her lip and looking quite guilty.

“Um, before anything,” she said quietly, “you should know something.” She shuffled awkwardly and sighed. “I'm not actually a girl,” she … _he_ said.

Atemu was quiet for a moment of genuine surprise before he shook it off.

“Oh, so … you _don't_ want to get a coffee with me?”

“What?” the boy looked up, startled. “You don't mind that I'm a guy?”

Atemu winked and said, “All the same to me … by the way, what's your name?”

Like he expected, Silent Magician lit up with a blush and he smiled timidly in return.

“Yuugi,” he responded, “and that's my friend...” Yuugi turned to introduce his friend and trailed off when he realized that said friend was nowhere to be seen. “...Ryou, who has gone and left me.”

“So,” Atemu said, “Just us two then?”

Yuugi bit his lip to hide a grin and nodded. “Just us two then,” he said and Atemu knew all was not lost. Forget competitions, he just snagged a cute boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, maybe not exactly a dress, but close enough?
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure I made it obvious, but Atemu is cosplaying as Black Chaos Magician (because it's my fantasy, okay? Okay).
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
